


Rough moonbeams

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Traits, Betrayal, M/M, Oneshot, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Paulie's not sticking around for some moon drunk rut idiot like Lucci. He doesn't have much of a choice but damn it it doesn't like it.
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 55





	Rough moonbeams

Paulie wouldn’t have been here if he had a choice about it. He had nothing against shifters but if he had been given a choice about which shifter to be around Lucci wouldn’t be on the list. He wouldn’t be on the bottom of the list, he simply wouldn’t be on it at all. Not after all the shit he had put Paulie and his friends through. Fucking scum.

But Lucci and the bastards he was tied to had too much pull and power. If Paulie had a choice he wouldn’t be on the compound so close to the full moon. He wouldn’t be anywhere near Lucci. He wasn’t scared of the bastard. Finding out that Lucci was a shifter too had been a surprise. If Paulie hadn’t witnessed it he would have been in denial.

His fingers clenched around the chains around his wrists. Lucci was a fucking bastard. He hadn’t had enough. What fun was it in still tormenting Paulie? There was no way that Paulie was his ‘mate’ or anything like that. He and Lucci had been screwing around in secret before everything had blown up. back when Paulie had thought Lucci was human. How simple those days filled with lies had been.

It wasn’t a relationship to brag about but it had been something to empty his balls to and that was what had mattered back then with all the work that Paulie had to do. All the responsibilities and work. It had been nice to have someone willing to fuck him for once. Something beyond his responsibilities was giving him a good dicking down. Paulie had enjoyed it right until everything had fallen in on itself.

Sadly there didn’t seem to be an escape for him. Even if he had to try and run far beyond Lucci’s reach and his master’s reach. Paulie couldn’t take everyone with him and he couldn’t protect everyone either. He knew better than anyone that when it came to retaliation and paybacks Lucci played to win. He played to hurt.

“Fuck!” This stupid compound was so big and outside was so cold. The chains on his arms were just heavy. When he had them attached to the wall he had been pissed but now that he was outside, maybe he should have stayed back inside. “Fuck you Lucci.” Damn bastard must have been in shift. Gorging on some poor creature.

He wasn’t going to grab Paulie. Fuck knew why he had Paulie here in the first place. If he wanted to kill him there were so many ways to do that. If he wanted to hurt him… well Paulie was in the right place for that but why make him wait?

“Who in their right mind would willingly hang out with that turncoat shameless asshole?” Paulie rubbed his arms before a rustle made him pause. He turned slowly with his heart pounding before his eyes registered a blue and something big and heavy knocked him into the leaves.

X

The rough tongue on his nipples were new. Not the way that the tongue was scrapping across his chest. That was Lucci all the way. Paulie bit back his cries as the tongue swirled and scrapped. His cock bobbed and he had to muffle himself. that long cat tongue from that fully shifted bastard. If he had the ability to fight or scream he would.

If he had the energy to fucking yell at Lucci he fucking would but he didn’t. Paulie blinked up at the beast man above him and had to bite his lip so that whimpers did not escape his mouth. Instead of the sounds of mild wildlife all he could hear were the wet slaps from Lucci slamming into him the desperate _fuck_.

So Lucci had wanted to place chase and fuck. Great, Paulie didn’t have a single clue why he couldn’t find someone else. Shifters were actually liked in most places and Lucci hadn’t been hard on the eyes. The way he looked now people would have been gagging to hop on his dick. Paulie arched to take the pressure off his insides as Lucci growled slowly.

His arms scrabbled along Lucci’s thick arms as with each thrust he was shaken on the forest ground. the dry and wet leaves under him, Lucci’s body over him and a cock way bigger than he had ever had almost hilt deep inside of him.

Lucci still knew his body the turncoat fuck that he was. Paulie felt the moans escaping as Lucci targeted and dragged the beast dick out Paulie’s ass before he shoved it in and grinded the way he knew drove Paulie wild. Paule’s arms slipped to Lucci’s elbows as Lucci kept his cock deep and did shallow thrusts until Paulie had to allow the gasps free. Until his head spun and he finally met Lucci’s face. “Shit. I’m going to cum.” Damn Lucci to _hell_!

The growl was not comforting but the way that Lucci hunched further over him and drove his cock deep. Paulie’s fingers dug into Lucci’s arms as he tensed up. he felt the first splatter of his own cum on his chest but he could not focus on that. He shuddered under Lucci even as the man’s beast form sped up so Lucci could chase his own pleasure. He didn’t even care anymore. There was this pleasurable ache in his body.

X

“Lucci.” It was his orgasm that made Paulie touch his hair like this. The man, after he had filled Paulie up had slumped over and pulled his beast cock out. Then he had slowly shifted back to human. “You asshole.” He couldn’t make his fingers tug the dark hair. He should, Lucci deserved it.

“Better than I thought it would be. You were so delightful under me.” Lucci’s rumble spread warmth through Paulie. “You took me so well. You’ve taken both of us so well and you came untouched. Didn’t even try to touch. You felt amazing under the moon.”

“Are you moon drunk?” Paulie muttered before he stroked Lucci’s hair. “When are you going to let me go back?”

“When the moon turns.” That bite was not a worrying one but it made Paulie’s body thrum. “Paulie.” That growl. “I want more… turn over.” Lucci was a bastard but… when Lucci pulled away so Paulie could sit up. the one that rolled over and shamefully presented was Paulie. Lucci didn’t make him but… when the warm tongue gently spread him over he groaned. He was a lost cause. Lucci was a turncoat bastard but Paulie was in it too deep. He was lucky that to Lucci he was temporary that meant an eventual escape.


End file.
